


I’m the Hardest Goodbye That You’ll Ever Have to Say

by Lost_Stories



Series: Takarazuka Prompt Series [8]
Category: Romeo & Juliet - Takarazuka Revue, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sad, This Is Sad, tybalts internal monologue as he is dying, what does tybalt see when he meets death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories
Summary: They (whomever they may be) say, sometimes, that Death looks like whatever it is you desire most in this world. Tybalt has never put much stock in that...
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: Takarazuka Prompt Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753291
Kudos: 24
Collections: Guess the author Round three





	I’m the Hardest Goodbye That You’ll Ever Have to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Takarazuka Guess The Author Round 3, prompt: It had to be you.
> 
> Title: the amazing devil lyrics because I'm an utter fool in love with their music.

Mercutio smiles at him from across the square. It’s a smile that Tybalt isn’t sure he’s ever seen before on Mercutio’s wild features – it’s soft and serene, and holds none of the malice or madness he can usually find in Mercutio’s eyes. Slowly, he approaches. Tybalt holds his eyes, captivated in a way he has never wanted to admit but cannot truly deny. There is something about Mercutio, something that has always drawn them together, in one way or another.

He remembers last week, their encounter behind the church, pressed close together as bites turned to kisses and he had had to admit that whatever it was he felt for Mercutio, it was more than simple hatred. While perhaps they scratched more than they caressed, beneath the anger there had been something else, something deeper, something good. Something he had been chasing all his life, but had never before been able to find. Mercutio’s touch had awakened something in him that he did not think himself capable of, and as he had surrendered himself to Mercutio’s assault, for the first time he had felt something akin to… peace. Was that what it was?

He smiles back at Mercutio, despite knowing, knowing that they are out in the open, that they are not safe. He smiles across the square at a man he insists is his enemy, but who in truth is so much more. And Mercutio smiles back.

The square is silent.

Hadn’t there been sound, just now? He tries to remember, but finds his mind blissfully blank. Is he dreaming?

They (whomever they may be) say, sometimes, that Death looks like whatever it is you desire most in this world. Tybalt has never put much stock in that. Death doesn’t look like anything. Death just is. It claims you when you’re not paying attention, it claims you if you _fail._

Mercutio comes closer, and the serene smile on his face stretches wide, too wide to be natural, as his eyes slowly fill with inky black.

Sound rushes back in as the memories wash over his senses, as he sees Mercutio stare at him in shock as blood seeps out from between his fingers and he drops to the floor. He looks down, sees the dark red blood soak through his own shirt before he meets Romeo’s frightened eyes. He stumbles back, falls, drops his knife. It clatters to the floor and he sees the blood splatter red across the cobblestones.

And then Mercutio is there again. He gasps, trying to catch his breath, and tastes the coppery tang of blood.

“Of course. _Fuck_ – Of course it had to be you…” He whispers, and then Mercutio’s lips meet his and he is gone.

~


End file.
